


Perdido, Afogado, Desgraçado...

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Loneliness, Portuguese, Revenge, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Ryouga não sentia-se nem um pouco como um tubarão. Nada ameaçador, nada invencível, nada grande."





	Perdido, Afogado, Desgraçado...

_Tubarão._

Ryouga não sentia-se nem um pouco como um  _tubarão._

Nada ameaçador, nada invencível, nada grande.

Ele estava perdido, andava pelas ruas de Heartland sem rumo, sem lugar pra onde ir. Se juntara àquelas pessoas de caráter duvidoso, mas ainda era sozinho e nada mudou quando separou-se das mesmas.

Havia um vazio em seu peito, um buraco. A injustiça que cometeram contra ele, a perda de sua irmã — claro, ela ainda estava viva, mas Ryouga ainda a havia perdido de certa forma.

_Tubarão._

Talvez, no fim das contas, ele realmente fosse como um tubarão. Solitário no fundo do oceano, cego pelo desejo de vingança, esperando sentir o cheiro do sangue de seu inimigo para que pudesse finalmente atacá-lo.

Por outro lado, tubarões não se afogavam, possuíam a capacidade de respirar debaixo d’água e ele, Ryouga — o dito Shark — não podia. Ele se afogava em suas desgraças e respirava com dificuldade no oceano de suas angústias, mergulhando na escuridão de seu coração.

Era só um garoto —  _nada ameaçador._

Só uma criança perdida e triste —  _nada invencível.  
_

Tão pequeno quanto uma gota de sangue no meio do oceano —  _nada grande._

...quanto a gota de sangue que ele, o fantasma enfraquecido de um tubarão, esperava ansiosamente sentir.


End file.
